inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ii Kaze ga Fuite KITAA!
Ii Kaze ga Fuite KITAA! (いい風が吹いてキター！, lit. Here comes a good wind!) is the character song of Matsukaze Tenma and Fei Rune. It is sung by their seiyuus, Tersaki Yuka and Kimura Akiko. Lyrics |-|Kanji= いくら待っても何も起こんない 君の手で起こさなきゃ! 誰に頼ってもやってくんない 今自分で動くんだ! 「一度破れた夢だからって簡単に手放すのか!?」 マジで叶えたい夢ならば最後まで握りしめろっ! 後先考えず 今、むちゃしようぜっ! そうじゃなきゃ起こせない 栄光の風! もう一度いくぞっ! なんとしても勝つぞっ! 飛び越えよう!壁を 今度こそっ! 何度でも挑もう! 今日ダメでもTomorrow! 追いかけよう!夢を 叶えるまで! いくらやってもうまくいかない そんなこと誰でもある 「次は必ずうまくいくっ!」ってあきらめず続ければ いい風が吹いてくる! ほら!君のほうへ いい風が吹いてキター! この風にのって どこまでもいけそう! この調子でいくぞっ! なんにでも勝てそう! その意気でっ! 全力で挑もう! このチャンスをつかもう! 絶対にいける! 夢は叶う! いい風が吹いている! ほら!今ここで いい風をつなぐんだ! このまま未来(あす)へ 俺たちの風は 止まらないよずっと ここからももっと 強くなる! 逆風に負けず 挑み続けやっと 俺たちは夢を 叶えたんだ! |-|Romaji= ikura mattemo nani mo okonnai kimi no te de okosanakya! dare ni tayotte mo yatte kunnai ima jibun de ugokun da! “ichido yabureta yume dakaratte kantan ni tebanasu no ka!?” MAJI de kanaetai yume naraba saigo made furishimero! atosaki kangaezu ima, mucha shiyou ze! sou ja na kya okosenai eikou no kaze! mou ichido ikuzo! nanto shitemo katsu zo! tobi koeyou! kabe wo kondo koso! nando demo idomou! kyou DAME demo Tomorrow! oikakeyou! yume wo kanaeru made! ikura yatte mo umaku ikanai sonna koto dare demo aru “tsugi wa kanarazu umaku iku!” tte akiramezu tsuzukereba ii kaze ga fuitekuru! hora! kimi no hou e ii kaze ga fuite KITAA! kono kaze ni notte doko made mo ikesou! kono choushi de ikuzo! nanni demo katesou! sono iki de! zenryoku de susumou kono CHANSU wo tsukamou! zettai ni ikeru! yume wa kanau! ii kaze ga fuitekuru! hora! ima no koko de ii kaze wo tsunagun da! kono mama asu e oretachi no kaze wa tomaranai yo zutto koko kara mo motto tsuyoku naru! gyakufuu ni makezu idomi tsuzuke yatto oretachi wa yume wo kanaetan da! |-|Translation= No matter how much you wait, nothing will happen You have to make it happen with your hands! You can’t just rely on someone else Move on your own accord! “Just because your dream was ruined once, you’re going to give it up that easily?!” If it’s a dream you really want to come true, you have to hold onto it to the very end! Don’t think about consequences Just go all out now! Nothing will happen if you don’t The wind of glory! Let’s go one more time! Win no matter what happens! Jump over the wall This time! Challenge it as many times as it takes! Even if it doesn’t happen today, Tomorrow! Chase after it! Until your dreams come true! Everyone has times when no matter what you do, things don’t go right “It’ll work out next time!” As long as you continue without giving up A good wind is blowing in! Look! In your direction A good wind is blowing in! Ride on this wind We can go anywhere! Let’s keep it up and go! We can win anything! With that spirit! Challenge it with all you’ve got! Seize this chance! You can definitely make it! Make your dreams come true! A good wind is blowing in! Look! Right here A good wind connects us! We’ll head towards the future this way Our wind won’t stop Never From here, it’ll only get stronger! Not losing to headwinds We kept challenging them Until we finally Made our dreams come true! Category:Songs